


House Party

by everywintersbreath



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Sort Of, party atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: “You’re too beautiful,” Junhui mumbles, coming forward to stand next to Yanan. He’s not anywhere near drunk yet but he’s willing to pretend if it makes this conversation less uncomfortable. “It’s unfair.”“Have you seen yourself?” Yanan asks, looking over at him incredulously.





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> i love all the cyjz boys haha
> 
> junan rise!!!!!!!

When Junhui had received the invitation to stay at Jiacheng’s beach house for a weekend, he had almost declined.

As if he had sensed his feelings through the screen, Jiacheng sent another text informing him that “Yanan will be there ;)”. Junhui, being a strong-willed man resistant to all temptation, immediately agreed to go.

Now he’s here, perched on the arm of Jiacheng’s ugly lime green sofa, fake laughing loudly at a dumb dad joke that Yanan tells. Minghao’s onto him for sure, eyes narrowed as he watches Junhui slap at his knee like Yanan’s the inventor of comedy. To be honest, Junhui doesn’t care. Minghao can think whatever he wants. If he tries to say anything, Junhui can just tell everyone that he reads Jony J fanfiction.

“Gosh, Yanan,” Junhui starts, wheezing. “You’re my favorite person, I swear.”

He thinks he’s laid it on a bit too hard for a second until Yanan beams at him. “That’s really nice of you, Junhui!” Internally, Junhui coos. Precious baby. He’s almost as into Yanan as he is himself. The other man is tall, prince-like in appearance, and kind enough to give Jesus himself a run for his money. 

Junhui leans forward, giving Yanan his most prize-winning smile. “It’s just the truth.” Yanan’s cheeks flush and he looks away, fiddling with his hands. Abruptly, Minghao gets up. “I can’t stand this,” he mutters. “I’m finding the others so I don’t have to suffer alone.”

Junhui sticks his tongue out at him childishly as he turns around, earning a small laugh from Yanan. It’s not a very sincere sound, making Junhui spin to focus his attention on him again. Yanan looks sort of upset now. “What’s wrong?”

“Is Minghao mad at me?”

Junhui shakes his head so rapidly he might give himself whiplash. “No, no. Don’t worry, Minghao just doesn’t like watching me flirt with people.”

Yanan’s big eyes widen even more, mouth making a little ‘o’. “Flirt?” He asks.

Before Junhui can answer, Minghao comes back with Jiacheng, Samuel, and Zhennan in tow. He looks even grumpier than before, gesturing at two of the three behind him. “I go into the kitchen to escape you and see these two making out on the countertop. Jiacheng’s too drunk to even care.”

Zhennan just sports a shit-eating-grin, throwing his arm around the shoulder of a bright red Samuel. “It’s okay, Minghao,” Jiacheng coos, wobbling. “You’ll find love someday.”

Yanan looks between all of them in confusion, likely still stuck on the “flirting” bit. Junhui almost feels bad for him but it’s cute. Minghao sighs, giving up. “Whatever. Can we at least do something? I’m bored.”

“We could play a game,” Junhui suggests, leaning forward. He doesn’t miss the way Yanan’s gaze lingers on him after he’s done speaking. “Monopoly!” Samuel suggests, still clinging onto Zhennan. “No way,” Minghao mutters. “Zhennan always cheats. I refuse.”

“I vote Blackjack,” Jiacheng says happily, stumbling over to sit beside Junhui on the couch. “Strip Blackjack or I’m not playing,” Junhui counters, tapping at his nails as if bored. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Yanan go bright red. Worth it. 

“I’m going to smack both of you,” Minghao says calmly. “Why can’t we just play something normal?”

“To be fair,” Zhennan starts. “You were the one who vetoed Monopoly.” 

Minghao throws his hands up in surrender. “Okay, fine, let’s play Monopoly. Zhennan has to sit on the opposite side of the circle from the banker though.”

Samuel lets out a little noise of excitement, dashing to get the box from the nearby shelf. By the time they’ve set it up, Junhui is sitting one person over from Yanan, too far to be able to look at him directly and too close to see him across the circle. If he wants to watch the other, he has to lean around a drunk Jiacheng, which is more of a dangerous game than Junhui wants to be playing.

Yanan apparently doesn’t feel the same way because every turn he’s looking over at Junhui as he leans over the board, a weird sort of tension around him. Junhui resolves to talk to him later, instead investing his energy in trying to win. His suggestion of adding stripping into Monopoly game had unfortunately also been vetoed. 

He stays in for a decent amount of time, finally losing to Zhennan at the end. Minghao starts claiming that Zhennan cheated, wildly waving his hands around and shouting. It’s clear he's had quite a few drinks in the time since he got out. Junhui doesn’t really care, to be honest, although he has similar suspicions. How does anyone get that much money that early into Monopoly?

He gets up, leaving the two to squabble as Samuel frantically tries to mediate the conflict. Drunk Minghao is not a mess he wants to deal with. Entering the kitchen, Junhui goes straight for the beer cooler. He brings out a bottle, setting it aside temporarily to take the glass of an even more inebriated Jiacheng and dump it. Junhui might not seem like the responsible type at first impression but he cares a lot about his friends. He’s not letting Jiacheng pass out from alcohol poisoning.

Jiacheng whines, fumbling around. Junhui pushes him down into a chair, picking up his beer again and heading outside, where he’s already glimpsed Yanan standing on the porch.

“Hey,” Junhui says, popping the lid of the bottle off and taking a big swing. Yanan watches him, a glass of champagne in his hand. “How posh of you,” Junhui comments, gesturing at the liquid. Yanan laughs softly, looking out at the night.

Junhui is struck once again by just how handsome he is. His baby blonde hair falls gently across his forehead, highlighting the handsome innocence of his every facial feature. “You’re too beautiful,” Junhui mumbles, coming forward to stand next to Yanan. He’s not anywhere near drunk yet but he’s willing to pretend if it makes this conversation less uncomfortable. “It’s unfair.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Yanan asks, looking down at him, eyes fond. Junhui hums thoughtfully. “That’s true, I am pretty hot. Maybe I should ask myself out instead.”

“You were going to ask me out?” Yanan asks, surprised. Junhui nods, grinning at him. “Duh. Didn’t you catch on by now?”

Yanan flushes. “I don’t know, I just, I’ve liked you for so long. I didn’t think you liked me back.” Junhui frowns, straightening up to plant a peck on his lips. “I do, so go out with me.”

Yanan’s laugh is crisp and pure, ringing in Junhui’s ears as he grabs Junhui’s face and manhandles him into another kiss. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> sorry it's so short
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
